What a Night
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: Phoenix and Mia are just trying to have a night to themselves. Why do their friends keep calling them at night to ruin their mood? Obvious Alternate Universe setting.


The bedroom of Mia's apartment was dimly lit with candles and was also decorated with roses to make the atmosphere perfect for the current mood in the room.

The room was also filled with certain sounds...the sounds of a romantic couple taking their relationship to the next level.

Mia Fey and Phoenix Wright: An oddball couple to say the least. They met in a case with the latter as the defendant with the former as his defence attorney. Then, they became teacher and student. Soon, they became close friends. Later, it would evolve into a quirky and adventurous romance. Now, they were ready to evolve it further...

The brunette giggled as she moved her hands all over Phoenix's well-toned body. "My, my, Phoenix. How can you have such delicious abs for a man who can't even run up two flights of stairs without getting tired?"

Phoenix felt the love of his life on top of him, while he was completely naked. He was too distracted by the vision of loveliness in front of him to answer her question.

Mia went from the position of all fours over him to on her knees while looking down at him. She was originally in her bra and panties, both of which were coloured black. But now, it's time to give the dog a treat, she thought to herself. Slowly, she reached behind her back, and undid the strap that was holding the bra together. Slowly, she let the bra down and her breasts felt as though they could breathe. They hung loose and not a second too soon, Phoenix's eyes were fixated on the two mounds of flesh.

The brunette gave a seductive chuckle. She knows she had him under his thumb. "How do I look...Phoenix?"

The attorney had such a difficult time conjuring what words were suitable to describe the beautiful vision in front of him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally said, "...You look like a goddess, Mia..."

Mia had an insidious grin curved on her face as she moved her hands to the side of her hips, where her panties are. She giggled. "Oh really, Phoenix? Well, how can I serve you, then?"

Phoenix could see what his lover was signaling. He groaned in his mind. She was torturing him. She was making him earn his keep. "T-Take it off..."

"I didn't hear a magic word," Mia giggled at him again.

"Please take it off, oh beautiful one," begged the submissive man who can't bring himself to move his body that was immobilised by love.

The seductress giggled once again at the poor man who wanted her badly. Even more slowly, she slipped off her panties, revealing her sex. Phoenix was rather surprised at how bare it looked.

Mia knew what he was thinking, "Yes, I shaved. Wouldn't want to be looking at a forest, now, would we?"

"N-No, of course not." The attorney gulped and then said, "I-I'm all yours, Mia."

"Aww...me too..."

The brunette woman went down on all fours once again and crawled a little bit forward so that her face was aligned with Phoenix's. First was a warmup. The brunette and spikey-haired man exchanged a lot of heated kisses for several minutes while feeling each other's body heat. Phoenix's hands explored Mia's curvaceous glory and soft skin as she felt the warmth of his hands. There were some small noises of moans from the kissing along while their lips were feeling one another.

They got progressively more aggressive until Mia took the next step and poked at her lover's mouth with the tip of her tongue. Phoenix knew what she want and he couldn't refuse her. He opened his mouth to allow passage for her tongue to venture in and meet with his own.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

They both snapped out of their entranced state.

"Huh?"

"It's my phone..." Mia groaned as she reluctantly got off the bed and stood up from it to reach onto the left-side nightstand that had her phone on there. She checked the caller ID to see that it was one of her associates, Marvin Grossberg. She groaned again, this time louder. "It's Grossberg! Ugh!" She picked up the dial, knowing she had to take the call. "Yeah, what?"

 _"_ _Mia? Did I catch you at a bad time, my dear?"_

She rolled her eyes at the phone. "No, you think? I'm... _very_ busy with some important matters. This had better be good."

Phoenix snickered a little bit at the poor older woman's expense. Mia turned around and glared at him, which made him shut his mouth immediately. While she was occupied with the call, he took a moment to look at how in-shape his girlfriend was. A shape like this was just...natural for her, he thought.

Mia's eyebrows raised up a bit. "Oh really? So my bonus arrived? Well, that's good."

 _"_ _I thought you would sound more enthusiastic about hearing about this news, Mia."_

She rolled her eyes again at the phone. "I'm in the middle of some _very_ important work right now that can't wait anymore. Is this all you needed to tell me?"

 _"_ _Y-Yes. S-Sorry to interrupt."_

After he said that, Mia promptly hung up on the phone. She sighed and then said, "This is going to be turned off, now." And then she practically slammed the phone on the surface of the nightstand.

The spikey-haired man only nodded. He didn't want to get in the way of an angry Mia. He knew her best; you DO NOT want to get in the way of her when she's angry.

However, her anger would dissipate when she spotted her lover's...member... She blushed. "Oh my... Did that get longer as I was talking?"

Phoenix chuckled sheepishly. "W-Well...it's not my fault you're so attractive..."

Feeling the mood beginning to settle in again, she said, "Well, let's see if I can do something to satisfy you."

She returned to the position she was previously in before the phone interrupted them. She moved her lower-body to make it so that her vagina was touching the tip of Phoenix's erected penis. Both their hearts were beating rapidly as they stared into each other's eyes. They gave a nod of consent, and then Mia moved her hips downward, and then feel herself opening up inside down there.

"O-O-Oh! A-Ah! P-Phoenix...!"

"K-Keep your eyes on me, Mia..."

"Ah...ah..."

Mia was moaning as she bobbed herself up and down to feel the penetration of Phoenix's warm and hard member inside of her. It hurt at first but later, it felt absolutely glorious. For Phoenix, it felt as equally gratifying. Being one with the love of his life at last was certainly a dream come true for him. He watched her face that looked lewd. She looked like she was in pain but taking pleasure at the same time like a total masochist. Mia looked down at her crotch and saw that she was dripping plenty of fluids on his rod. She blushed, thinking that she must really want him more than she thought she knows.

"Phoenix..."

"Y-Yes...Mia?"

"Ah...I...Ah..."

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Aaaaaaah!"

Out of being startled, Mia lost her balance on the bed and fell to the right of the floor. Then, Phoenix's little "buddy" was forced to endure the sudden cold front it was now feeling from suddenly being pulled out of his romantic partner's warm walls. He couldn't help but shiver out loud for a bit!

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The defence attorney groaned out loud. Mia, on the other hand, stood up in a fit of anger and stomped to the landline phone that was on the right nightstand.

She yanked the phone to her ear, "Speak. Now."

 _"_ _Ms. Fey?"_

"What, Edgeworth?" she asked angrily.

Phoenix blinked in surprise. _"Edgeworth? Oh wait...oh no..."_

 _"_ _Phoenix is with you tonight, isn't he? Can you put him on?"_

"He's busy, Edgeworth," Mia said while turning to face the wall in the opposite direction.

The submissive man who was practically glued to the bed took this time to observe her again. This time, her back was turned to him. Needless to say, he was enjoying every second he could have of the view...which was primarily the shape of her buttocks, which was simply... _perfect._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but this is important; he has important files waiting."_

"That can wait until morning, Edgeworth!" shouted the angry woman into the phone.

 _"_ _...If I may ask, why are you angry and out of breath?"_

The veteran defence attorney gasped for a moment and in a panic, she could only say, "Phoenix is a pain to deal with. The end!"

Then, Mia quickly hung up the phone and unplugged the landline's phone jack so that no more calls could be made. So now both Mia's cellphone and the landline have been cut. It couldn't get any worse, can it?

Apparently, yes it can since now Phoenix's phone started to sound the Steel Samurai's ringtone theme. This caused Mia to immediately go to Phoenix's suit that was on the floor, grab the phone from out of the pocket it's in, and then throw it in Phoenix's face.

"Oww!"

"I'm not answering that! You do it, this time!"

The attorney sighed and then answered it himself. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Nick!"_

"Larry?" His eyes widened upon hearing the sound of his childhood friend.

 _"_ _Nick! I'm glad you picked up. Uh...listen...uh, I don't know how to tell you this, but I left my coat at your girlfriend's house..."_

Phoenix's expression fell into a very grim one. "What did you just say, Larry?"

 _"_ _Y-Yeah. It was from this morning when I gave you those things, remember? You put it in the pocket of that fancy suit of yours?"_

Mia started to look suspiciously at Phoenix as he started to feel sweat pouring on from his forehead. He was starting to remember... "U-Uh, L-Larry, I know it's cold outside but do you think I can give you your coat back tomorrow?"

 _"_ _Nah, man! I got, like, my stash in there!"_

Hearing Larry say that caused the agitated and naked brunette to start gritting her teeth.

Now Phoenix knew he was in trouble. "Can I call you back, Larry?! It's a bad time!"

 _"_ _Nah! I'm actually outside right now! I'm about to make my up to where you two are staying!"_

"Wait, what?!" The two lovers exclaimed simultaneously.

 _"_ _Oh, hey! Is that Mia? She's sounding lovely as usual!"_

With her right hand, Mia started to clench a fist so tight, it would be powerful enough to shatter a wall. _"That son of a gun...convinced him to grab a few condoms?!"_

Fearing the wrath of his girlfriend, Phoenix said in a near-panic, "L-Larry! I'll call you back! Now is _really_ not the time!"

 _"_ _Nah, man! I'm already here at your door!"_

Right on cue, two knocks sounded from the front door of the apartment.

At the same time, Mia and Phoenix screamed. They were _still_ naked and unprepared to greet a visitor at the door. Phoenix quickly scrambled out of the bed to put on his clothes. Mia was a bit slower in dressing since she had to put on a lot of underwear before her normal top and skirt.

As quietly as possible, Phoenix made his way to the door and at the doorstep, he looked over at the bedroom to see Mia giving him a signal to go ahead and open it.

"Hey, man!" Larry greeted Phoenix with a thumbs up.

Phoenix sweated bullets while grimacing and then said, "Hey...hey there, Larry... Why couldn't this wait till morning?"

The lovesick man chuckled nervously and said, "W-Well, I got a chick who I'm with right now and I'm about to land myself a score!"

"Wait, what!?" Phoenix asked with an astonished expression.

"Yeah, man! Now anyway, where's my jacket-"

Larry would have his question answered from having his orange jacket being thrown into his face at the same speed of a fastball going into the pitcher's glove. The hit was enough to knock him back outside of the apartment.

"You're welcome! Good night!" Mia quickly shouted at Larry before slamming the door on him, then quickly re-locking all the locks to the door.

The agitated brunette sighed and then turned to Phoenix. "Phoenix Wright, what exactly happened between you and him while I was out this morning?"

Phoenix knew the jig was up and that he'd be screwed. "I didn't have a choice, Mia! He wasn't going to leave until I took the condoms from him! Then he wanted to have breakfast here, and that's when he left his coat full of condoms and-"

"Stop," she commanded. "I will tell you this right now for your own good, Phoenix. You need new friends."

He sighed and lowered his head, "...I know..."

Mia contemplated how messed up their romantic night has been. They been called three times with an unexpected guest as a bonus while they were trying to have sex. She supposed that to truly have a night of making love interrupted, there was only one thing to do.

"Phoenix?"

"Y-Yes, Mia?"

She smirked at him. "Next time, we're going to a love hotel without our phones."

"S-Sure...wait! What?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! Nothing like a sexy romantic comedy!**


End file.
